This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Teenagers represent one of the fastest growing groups of newly HIV-infected persons. Adolescence is a developmental period often associated with sexual debut as well as risk taking behavior. The goal of this pilot project is to develop, implement and evaluate an adolescent and parent support pilot intervention to modify HIV risk behavior among early adolescents in Puerto Rico. This is a prospective cohort study with a convenience sample of 173 adolescents between eleven and thirteen years old at baseline and they will follow from seventh to ninth grade. The outcome parameters for HIV risk behavior variables will be: alcohol use, drug use and sexual activity. The theoretical framework to be used in the study establishes seven main factors which influence HIV risk behavior among early adolescents. These factors are self-esteem, self-efficacy, peer pressure, invulnerability, parent support, sensation seeking and the HIV/AIDS knowledge and attitudes they possess. The intervention program will consist of 8 two hour sessions that include group discussions, role-plays, games, brainstorming, experiential exercises, reflections, and activities focusing on inquiry learning, problem solving and skills development related to peer pressure, self-esteem and sensation seeking. The intervention sections will be developed to work with the mediating variables. The principal advantages of this pilot study are: (1) the creation of culturally appropriate instruments and HIV risks reduction intervention;and (2) the intervention design in this study could be adapted, validated and implemented in other groups.